


Home

by drugandcaandy



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comments appreciated, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I love these three, I tried tho, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, i don't actually know what this is, lmao i'm needy, t for implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugandcaandy/pseuds/drugandcaandy
Summary: The meaning of home to Tessa, to Will, and to Jem.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly can't stay on hiatus can i? here's some herongraystairs (i think that's what it's called) because i love these three with my entire heart  
> 

‘Home’ could be defined in many different ways for Tessa.

 

Home is, taken literally, a flat in London. It’s small, nothing more than more than a combined kitchen-slash-living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. 

 

Beyond the literal meaning, though, home is Will and Jem.

 

Home is Jem’s touch, soft and gentle; Will’s touch, desperate and demanding, getting lost in sensation and losing all ability to tell whose hands are who’s and not caring at all.

 

Home is the sound of Jem speaking Mandarin and Will speaking Welsh.  _ Wǒ ài nǐ. Rwy'n dy garu di. Wǒ de xīn. Fy hyfryd. _

 

Home is falling asleep tangled in a mess of arms and legs and soft, worn fabric. Home is late nights curled up on the sofa, watching  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ on the BBC.

 

_ “Jane Austen would be mortified by this!” _

 

 _“Jane Austen wouldn’t know what_ _this_ is. _She’d call for a clergyman the second she saw our television.”_

 

Home is the way Will’s hair looks in the morning, tangled and falling in his eyes. Home is Jem getting up early to feed Church and make tea. 

 

Home is Will quoting  _ A Tale of Two Cities _ , if only because he knows Tessa loves it (though he loves it, too, Tessa knows he does, whether or not he’ll admit it.) 

 

Home is Jem’s music, the way he pours his soul into the notes, the melody, a language the three of them speak so well. A language entirely their own, one that speaks of love and desire and promises. 

 

Home is their late-night-slash-early-morning Scrabble games. 

 

_ “Will, it has to be an  _ English  _ word.” _

 

_ “English originates from Latin! Give me my 36 points!” _

 

Home is Will and Jem, and it’s home because they’re together.

 

‘Home’ is a loaded word for Will. 

 

It’s something he wasn’t sure he’d ever understand; ever find. It was his parent’s home in the countryside, Ella and Cecily and Mam and Dad, but he lost that with Ella’s death. With the blame he put on himself for that. 

 

Home was Jem. Believing in the salvation of Jem’s love. 

 

And then there was Tessa, the complexity of whatever they were, whatever she and Jem might have been, whatever he and Jem were. 

 

Home is wherever Jem and Tessa are. 

They could be on Mars and as long as he had them, it would be home.  

 

It was strange at first, the three of them together, having to explain the dynamics of their relationship to friends and family, explaining that they were  _ all  _ dating. The three of them. And no, it wasn’t just about a threesome and no, neither he nor Jem are gay, and yes, bisexuality (in Jem’s case) and pansexuality (in his case) exist. 

 

But it was never anything but right when they were alone. It was, and is, perfect. Three years on and he still can’t believe how lucky is is to have them. To have Tessa. To have Jem. To have JemandTessa. 

 

Home is Tessa’s arms around him, Jem’s kisses pressed to his forehead (and nose, and lips,  and shoulder, and chest, and…), Tessa’s hands in his hair, Jem’s nails digging into his back. The way they move in perfect synchrony: in love, in lust, in life. 

 

It’s home because of the love they share. 

 

‘Home’ has always been a simple concept for Jem.

 

Home is where love is. 

 

And love, of course, is Will and Tessa. 

 

They have, he believes, taught him more about love than he ever thought was possible. He loves them more than he could have ever imagined. Years later he still feels like he’s falling in love again every time he sees them. 

 

He has them memorized- the freckles on Tessa’s left shoulder, the curve of her waist, the feels of her hair against his skin; the way Will wrinkles his nose when he’s about to sneeze, the feel of his hands on Jem’s skin, the way his eyes are the exact color of the sky before a storm. 

 

Their flat is home, but not simply because it’s where they live. It’s home because of Tessa’s books stacked on every available shelf. Because of Will’s giant, worn T-shirts flung haphazardly around the bedroom, half the time thanks to Jem or Tessa rather than Will himself. Because of the scent of jasmine tea that fills the kitchen. Because of the dent in the front door from a night when they came stumbling home, pressing each other up against any available surface, and Tessa tripped getting out of her jeans and fell into the door. Because of the shredded upholstery at the bottom of Church’s favorite armchair. 

 

Everything about it is Will and Tessa. It’s a comfort whenever they’re gone, being able to find them everywhere. 

 

It’s home because it’s  _ them _ . 


End file.
